Love and Sacrifice
by Legacyda1andonly
Summary: first I don't own any twilight characters they belong to Mrs Myers. Emily decided she only wants to be friends with Sam .The imprint gets what the imprint wants. Leah and Sams happily ever after . Or so you think.
1. Chapter 1

Love, sacrifice, loss and Gain

Prologue

Emily decided that she and Sam should only be friends.

Her relationship with Leah was far to import and to sacrifice to Imprinting.

Sam was very grateful, he love Leah so much he was happy that they could continue their future together.

Neither Sam or Leah believed nothing could tear the world apart because Leah could not imprint or so they thought.

Chapter 1.

Dorian's POV.

I can't believe this stupid car. This is the third time this month it has broken down. Dorian sat there banging his fist on the steering wheel. Where am I thought to himself. I got out of the car looking for any signs of life. I saw and sign in the distance .Welcome to LaPush. I have heard of this place, It is A Native American Reservation.

Suddenly, I felt a strange gust of air fly passed me. I looked and I saw a man with piercing blood red eyes staring at me. He smiled at me."Thank you I have been starving" he stated . His smile suddenly became sinister as he started walking towards me. STAY BACK! I yelled, what do you want." Just a taste" . I started to run this guy was insane. Then he was in front of me . I heard a howl coming from the forest next to be when five large wolves the size of horses appear growling at the man in front of me. The man froze he was scarred .He started running at a speed I could not comprehend. Four of the five wolves took of after him. The grey one stayed back staring at me. The Wolf had the most beautiful human like brown eyes I've ever seen. The wolf whined more like a whimper then darted away back into the forest.

Relieved that the weird guy was gone I started heading back to my car thinking about the wolves. Especially the gray one .It was beautiful and the eyes were hypnotic.

As I was sitting in my car calming down from my ordeal three very large men came walking toward my car. I should be scarred but I felt relieved , like they were here to help me..


	2. Fuzzy Feelings

Chapter 2

Leah's POV

Unbelievable, my life was perfect. I am or was marrying my Sam. Our wedding is only weeks away. Emily gave up her happy ending so I could have mine. When Sam left me for Emily I was crushed. Mine and Emily's relationship was destroyed. My life was ruined In very short time period . I lost my fiancé and my father practically back to back. Needless to say my sanity was dangling on cliff and I was ready to jump.

Emily never tried to fight the imprint at first. She was happy to find love. Even at my expense . Then I changed into bitter evil harpy. Emily began to feel guilty and realized I was more important than Sam. When she told Sam him he would be happier with me .Sam became so angry he phased to close to her face . Emily realized after that day the supernatural life was not for her. She left LaPush and made Sam promise to be happy with me.

Sam was Reluctant in the beginning but as the realization set in that Emily had no romantic feelings for him. He came to with flowers a ring and smile. Of course I was happy I finally had my Sam back. And we'll for the next year all was peaceful and happy.

Quil, Embry, Seth, Jacob, and I were headed to the Cullen's when we smelled leech. We headed towards the smell when we realized there was a human in danger. As we were preparing to attack I turned to look at the human male and Bam I imprinted. Seth and the guys were yelling for me to attack .I was frozen I couldn't leave him . I had to make she he was safe. The imprint would not allow me to move. He needed me .He was staring in my eyes like he could see me. A look of amazement was on his face not fear. When I heard the guys in my head they were in shock. I turned and ran. What was I going to Tell Sam.

Jacob yelled. " Leah stop we need to talk about this". Jacob this is bad I said. My feeling for Sam are all fuzzy now. How can I have imprinted, female shape shifters do not imprint. Well we were wrong Leah female shifters are also not suppose to exist. What and I going to do. Jake said with a look of sadness and concern in his eyes. "Leah go explain to Sam if he loves you then he will understand but you also need to talk to your imprint. Maybe he will be like Emily and just want to be friends". Jake was right first I talk to Sam then to my imprint.

I arrived at the home me and Sam shared. Hopefully Jake is right. I walked he to the house my heart racing, Sam was sitting in the kitchen eating a Sandwich. He looked up at me instantly knowing something was wrong.

Sam, I said my voice trembling my heart racing. "what's wrong Leah you are scaring me" with a look of fear in his eyes. I imprinted Sam started to tremble I stepped I knew he was gonna phase. "who" he said with anger and sadness in his voice. Let's phase Sam so I can show you.

As we headed to forest Sam didn't speak he undressed quickly and phased. I followed behind him and immediately began to replay what happened. Sam thoughts were jumbled I couldn't understand what he was thinking. Sam phased back standing there naked. "Leah i cannot lose you again" Sam you know I cannot control this my emotions will be based off what he wants. He needs me now i can feel the pull and it is starting to become painful. Hopefully once I explain to him what happen he will make the same choice as Emily. " Leah do you still love me" Sam said with tears in his my feelings are all fuzzy right now, all I can feel right now is the pull I have to go to him."Leah please don't go I need you. I love you, I cannot survive".I am sorry Sam I have to go.

I phased and headed back towards my imprint where he was be protected by Seth,Quil and Embry. I phased back to human form and quickly dressed. Its show time I thought to myself.


	3. Sam & Emily

Chapter 3

Emily's POV

I thought what I wanted was my Best friend, my cousin back. I told Leah that I needed to stay away for at least year. If I were to be around it would make it harder for Sam and Leah to start over. I wanted her to be happy. I was hoping by the time I returned they would be married. Unfortunately, that is not the case, I received my wedding invitation . I felt a pang of jealousy. I gave up the purest form of true love.

I recently started to feel a strange pull to Sam. Like he needs me. I haven't been able to sleep. Why all of a sudden do I feel this way. I decided it was time to return. It may be wrong but if they are not married yet, I need to reclaim my rightful place at the First Imprint.

Sam's POV

Leah is and always will be my first love. Forever I thought, The spirits had other plans because they decided that although Leah was my first . Emily was my forever. I was in total shock when Emily rejected the imprint it all but destroyed causing me to phase and hurt Emily . I will always be haunted by that moment. Emily had made her decision i had not choice but to get her what she wanted. I was sad but after awhile i decided it was time to go back to Leah. It was the best decision I have ever made . I must say it was even better the second time around.

And then she Imprinted. Why are the spirits doing this? why do they keep taking our choices?. We fought so hard to make our choices our own. So much sacrifice. I really hope Leah can be strong. Part of me wants her to fight this but another part doesn't. I haven't told Leah yet but lately I have been fighting a strong pull towards Emily. Maybe no matter how much Leah I love each other we should have accepted we are not meant to be. Why else would the spirits have her Imprint.

Before she imprinted things were already becoming fuzzy. We were growing apart and my need for Emily was growing stronger.I was falling out of Love with the women I spent so many years with. We have a history that even the greatest love stories couldn't touch. Now I realize our love was never meant to last. I needed Emily to return, I just wonder if she feels it also. I looked up too the sky and ask the spirits to please send Emily home.

Leah!, I screamed. She was standing there her face was a mixture of sadness and horror and hint of disappointment. How didn't i know she was standing there behind me. I must have been so deep into my own world I didn't realize she returned.

TBC

A.N

Stay tuned the meeting between Dorian and Leah is next.

I know my chapters are short but i work overnights so I don't get much time to write.


	4. Awoken feelings

Dorian's Pov

Quil, Seth and Embry introduced themselves to me. I must admit I was intimidated, I mean who wouldn't be I have some Martial Arts training but I would be no match for these Men. "What are you doing out here alone" Seth asked me. I explained how my car kept breaking down and I was headed to visit family."Jake is on his way back he will fix your car and get you back on the road, we will hangout here with you it's dangerous to be alone here at night" Embry stated like he knew something I didn't. I told them about the weird guy and the wolves they looked at me almost like they believed me. I thought it was strange but I did not question it.

"Jake is here" Quil said looking towards the woods. Jake emerge from the forest he was larger much larger than the other three boys. They responded to him like he was the leader or boss there was definitely an air of respect. I heard another Noise come from the trees. Wow I thought to myself as this gorgeous women emerged from the trees. I was speechless she was stunning. As she approached the others she looked at me giving me a week smile ."We need to Talk" she said to me. I was shocked I don't even know her but wow I will gladly talk to her forever I thought to myself.

Her eyes looked so familiar they are a beautiful shade of brown with hints of silver. I swear the grey wolf had the same eyes and I feel the same connection to her as I do the wolf. Impossible I guess i'm just projecting my weird views. " I guess you're wondering what I wanna talk about " as long as she was talking to me I could care less what she wanted to say, the sound of her voice was like listening to the greatest love song ever sung.

I held my hand out, I am Dorian, she took my hand "Leah" she said . Her name continued to echo through my head, the feel of her hand in my was making me go weak barely a few words from her and i was ready to drop to my knees and propose. "Dorian" she said I know what I am about to say is strange but I promise it is truth. Leah could tell me the world is flat and I would believe her. All I wanted to do is hold her hand and look into her beautiful eyes. "Dorian" grabbing my attention." We are connected on a spiritual level I have imprinted on you". What does that me Leah? I asked her feeling happy inside i hope it means she will become a permanent part of my life." To simplify it we are soul mates" Please tell me this is real , this woman my soulmate there is no way I am this lucky." I will be whatever you need me to be Friend or lover even a sister if that's what you want she said I couldn't help but notice she didn't seem to happy about this. What do you want I asked .Leah looked surprise at my question. " I am engaged to be married. I suddenly felt like i've been punched by Godzilla. I finally meet this amazing woman and someone else has claim to her.

Leah what would like for me to do I already feel connected to you. "Can you just be my friend" she said . Why do I feel like that's not what she truly wants. Honestly Leah, I can try but I am already falling for you i don't think I could remain your friend for long . I also don't think I could be okay with you marrying another man. Leah why don't we just go on a date if you don't like me after that i will do as you ask. She nodded in agreement. "I have something else to tell you a lot more, maybe I will just show you. Leah walked towards the tree. I stood there Jake and Seth were suddenly standing at my side. "You are the first imprint who is being let in on our tribes secret in the first meeting"Jake stated. Secret, I thought feeling a bit nervous. what could possible be a secret. A grey wolf came from the trees it was the wolf from earlier I took a step back as the wolf approached our small group. Seth was smiling at the wolf as if though they were communicating."This is Leah" said Seth. I looked at the grey wolf trying to connect the dots when I noticed they eyes they were Leah's eye.I reached out to touch her. I felt it, the same feeling I felt when she held my hand I knew this was real and my life was about to change.

TBC


End file.
